Harry's Sister
by garnetrm
Summary: this first bit is just a bunch of information and yeah just read it
1. Here is the introduction thingy yeah

Ok I will be putting up a story here and it will be a little dark but do not be surprised and curious am I allowed to put a story on myspace? If not oh well this story will be on under japaneseluv and do not laugh so ttthhhbbbbbbbbbbbbb yeah it will be a Harry Potter story and it will have some head bashing on him so do not be offended about the ending because well you shouldn't ok I am just blabbing on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on yeah I am so bored as I write this and this story was actually part of a dream I had that was making sense and it sort of just stuck with me and I have been writing different parts during fifth period and I will be incorporating them into the story later on. Also as I ramble on I just want to point out some other websites I frequent: and I'll add them as I see them or you tell me so anywhoz uuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm yeah I want to talk to Hp fans and anime fans and I love the books and all but I will be deviating from the idea quite a lot so there and there are possible cliffies in the future. Also it is rated M for violence mentions of violence and murders and intrigue and no Hentai sorry all you hentai lovers and ALSO MAJOR EVIL PLOTS. Ok umm there is a reference to a Lamia, which is a serpentine woman in mythology that are supposedly the angels who followed Satan and assumed that form as a curse from God. Yeah I read it somewhere and if you want more info go out of this site go to on the search type in Lamia and you can probably figure it out from there. And if you can't you have some problems. Yeah so read my next post to read the story or as I said before go to under the author japaneseluv. SO HAPPY READINGS

_P.S. NO FLAMES AND IF YOU HAVE TO PLEASE DO IT IN A KIND WAY ARIGATO GOZAIMASU_

_P.P.S. I am still learning so don't send me emails in Japanese or any other language because I don't know it. _


	2. Finallyonwiththeshoworstoryorawjustreado

In the early morning hours when sleep is finishing up and yet still quiet. All the lights on Privet Drive suddenly go out as a wizened old man flicks his lighter and ……………… blah blah blah blah blah blah. Could this story get any more boring? I mean all this talk about an old fart who turns lights off on a whole street with only a lighter. Yeah and I am Harry Potter's sister with magic and all that. Oh wait that's the title of this story duh. Well time for everyone to learn why Sirius was at the Potter's house on that fateful night.

Aand that's all I will do unless you leave at least five comments and refer other people's to read this story. If you don't I will continue writing until a good crucial point and then I will not write any more MUWWWWAAAHHAAHHAAHHA ha. I am evil and dark and yes this story will be very evil. Draco X ? No sexual content but plenty of lovey-dovey and violent actions and implications and food fights will be involved. Those who have a faint of heart for love or have an appetite as you read this eat first then read but if you have a faint heart then don't read this.


	3. And now really really on with the story

Oh no someone call 911 a house is on fire. Never seen a cloud like that before Is fire supposed to be green like that

In a world away from silent Bristol is a little neighborhood where people awake to sounds of loud motorcycles fire and the screams of a woman dying. There is a small group of people in robes and nightgowns huddled around whispering about the house on fire and other things like why such a big blaze has not spread to the nearby houses . All of a sudden there is a bright flash and people don't understand why they're outside at night and go back to their homes

Hagrid, why are you here, says Sirius Black stepping out from the shadows after the crowd dispersed I was told to come here. It seems that little Harry is alive. I don't know how but he is alive and Voldemort is dead.  
He turns to go inside the house when he is stopped by Black.

Why don't you let me go inside first just in case there may still be some Death eaters in there.

Sure go on ahead. I'll come in as soon as you come out so ill see you in 10 minutes.

Sirius enters the house and pulls out a cloak instead of his wand and goes straight to Harry's room. Harry is snuffling quietly from the cold on the ground

Do not worry I am not here for you little Harry. My mission is more important.

He places the cloak in his hand on a tiny bundle near to Harry, pulls out his wand saying Lumos and exits the house.

No Death eaters here. you can go in now Hagrid.

Hagrid enters into the house and returns carrying Harry in a small quilted blanket his green eyes wide but he was now silent .

Hagrid use my motorcycle I wont be needing it anymore. Goodbye Hagrid.

And with that he apparated into the night. Hagrid gets onto the motorcycle which roars into life and takes off into the air headed towards Surrey. A few minutes later a figure comes out of the house carrying a tiny bundle and heads off towards London.

You must leave comments or I will not continue also I do not own any Harry Potter characters except for those of my own creation for legal reasons 


	4. That same day or early early morning

Sirius what are you doing here? And what do you have is that oh my god is that a baby. Whose is it?

It's the Potters little girl

But I thought they only had a boy

Please Eva listen I need you to take care of her until she comes of age. She is only a few months old and so not yet weaned but I heard you had a son recently so will you be able to feed her. Eva you need to do this because you are the only one who can and will do this without killing her. She will probably be in danger all her life but please protect her.

Sirius I ……… ok but what about well you know her schooling?

Most likely it will be that she goes to Hogwarts so if she starts showing any signs let her know and if she doesn't then don't tell her about the magical world because she will be downtrodden. And no don't tell her about her parents tell her they died in a fire either.

I must go now before well the less you know the better. Goodbye.

Goodbye Sirius.


End file.
